Next Time
by tbf-bandit
Summary: Suki never understood why Sokka always wanted to come with her to Ba Sing Se.  Toph/Sokka one-shot.


**A/N: Hey everyone! I promise I'm still working on my chaptered story but this idea kind of popped into my head on the way into work when I was listening to a song, and I couldn't get it out so I'm getting this one down so it can be out of my head!**

**It's not officially a song-fic but it's inspired by "Here's To the Night" by Eve 6. As you've noticed it's rated M, and this is definitely the most risqué piece I've done yet, but I hope you all like it ^_^**

**Tokka (as always) and I don't own them, because if I did I would smoosh them together and make kissy noises all day.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Suki never truly understood why Sokka insisted on coming with her on her trips to Ba Sing Se. She and her warriors were often called to the Earth Kingdom capitol a few times a year to get briefings and assignments from the Council of Five. Sokka always accompanied her, but whenever she asked why, he brushed away the question stating that home was lonely without her, and he could never pass up a trip to the Jasmine Dragon.

But she couldn't help but wonder what he did all day while she was in meetings. He'd say he went shopping, but he never came back with anything. He'd say he was with Iroh all day, lost in a Pai Sho game, but he never came back smelling like tea. But part of her didn't care, as long as he always came back.

As the train pulled into the Upper Ring, they departed together, stepping out into the crisp morning air.

"You'll be in the palace all day?" Sokka asked grabbing her gloved hand with his, looking up at the towering walls of the Palace in front of them. The other girls stood not too far behind them, chattering amongst themselves.

"We're to meet with the King most of the day, and then be the guests of honor at dinner. I have the feeling that will go late into the night so they've offered us lodging. Do you have a place you can stay for the night? I'm sorry I couldn't get you into the dinner." Suki stated the last sentence with a hint of annoyance at the dignitaries who denied her the right bring a guest.

"Yeah, I'll make do." He said smiling at her, eyes narrowed due to the bright sunlight. _I always do_. He thought to himself. "No one wants a water tribe peasant at their party anyway." He laughed.

"You're a war hero, Sokka, you aren't a peasant." She said placing a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Not to these people. The world may change, but rich people don't." She shrugged it off still smiling. "Besides, Iroh owes me a rematch. I'm still trying to figure out how the old man wipes the floor with me every time!"

Suki giggled at what she thought was sincere disappointment. "Years of practice I would guess!" She patted him on the shoulder. "Well, I suppose we'll just meet you back here in the morning." She squeezed his hand and kissed him.

He smiled at her. "Be safe, and have an extra tart for me! Don't drink too much!" He waved as she and the girls headed towards the palace. Once they were out of sight over the top of the stairs he turned and walked towards the residential district.

Carriages rushed by his as he walked along the side of the street, catching glimpses of noblemen and women staring at him through tinted windows. He kept a steady, slow pace until he turned a corner. Once in sight of a certain house, his pace quickened, as did his heartbeat.

He smiled to himself as he rushed up the steps. He raised his hand to knock but before he had the chance, the door flew open. The small, raven-haired girl jumped on him, almost knocking him backwards down the steps. As he regained his balance he wrapped his arms tightly around her as he set her bare feet back onto the stone porch. She was wearing a pale green dress that fell down her curves like water over pebbles. She smelled like dirt and roses, she'd been laying in her garden again.

Her arms still around his neck, she was leaning her face against his chest. "I felt you coming." She whispered into it. He felt her lips curl into a smile.

He walked her backwards and shut the door behind them. Before it came to a full close he spun her around, cupped her face with his hands and brought her lips to his. Her back was pushed against the door as he leaned his body into hers. She smiled against his kiss. It was lustful and wanting.

**This **was why he jumped at any chance to come to Ba Sing Se: to hold this small, beautiful girl in his arms, if only for a few hours. On days like this she wasn't an Army Official, she wasn't the greatest Earth Bender in the world, she wasn't even a noblewoman…she was just Toph.

Her hands had left his neck as she kissed him back, each kiss becoming a little deeper, a little rougher. Her small, strong hands were sliding up under his shirt, tracing the muscles on his stomach. He was trying hard to resist the urge to laugh, the light traces of her finger tips tickling him.

The lust inside of him was growing. He reached down, grabbing the outside of her thighs, and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his hips and leaned into him, still kissing him roughly as he carried her through the house to her bedroom.

It was the little moments like this that he loved so much. He loved that she trusted enough to remove her feet from the ground, where she could no longer see. He loved the way she smiled for him; it was a way she never smiled for anyone else. She loved the way she let her hair down and the way it fell over her shoulders, a sight only he got to witness.

He tried to lay her back down gently on the bed but as he leaned forward she pulled him hard, and together they collapsed downwards, laughing. He pulled away from her slightly, but the tight grip of her legs around his waist held him in place.

"I missed you." He whispered, brushing a piece of hair off her face. She brought a finger to his lips.

"Shhh…no talking Snoozles, you always waste time when you're here with your big blabber mouth!" She was stroking his bottom lip, and it was making him shake. The power she had over him was incredible.

"But I've got all night this time." He smiled at her as he pulled her legs off of him and spread them apart. He slid down, away from her reach, and he slid the soft fabric of her dress just over her thighs. "And I think you should call me Sokka tonight." He said quietly, as he left a trail of kisses on her leg.

"Why?" She asked. It started out as a whine, but ended as a moan as he kissed her legs. The sound of her voice was like fuel.

"Because, sometimes you have to relinquish control." He said devilishly, sliding down her underwear.

She was giggling. "Okay…_Sokka." _She moaned his name as his face disappeared between her legs.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

He laid awake, watching her sleep, her pale skin almost glowing in the moonlight. She was curled up, her head on his chest, her naked body pressed against him under the blanket. He was mindlessly drawing circles and swirls on her arm with his fingers.

She had a hint of smile on her face as she breathed deep and slow. In all the times Sokka had come to visit her, he'd never been able to stay the whole night. And in all the times he had come to visit her, this was the first time he didn't feel guilty about betraying Suki. This was the first time it felt right, the first time he felt as though this was where he belonged.

After every visit, Toph would always say to him with a smirk. _"One of these days, you're going to stay."_

And he would always reply with a kiss on her nose and say, _"Next time."_

He wondered why she wasn't mad at him that he chose to be with Suki. He spent years convincing himself that it was the right path for him, that that was who he was meant to be with. But more and more, each time he came to Ba Sing Se, he slowly became convinced that this was the bed he belonged in.

Toph never gave him a hard time. She never questioned his relationship, or even mentioned Suki's name. Every time she felt him on her porch, she acted as though he had never left.

She made things simple. She made things…whole.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

He was lacing his boots as she woke up. She slid down to the edge of the bed and put her legs on either side of him, hugging him from behind. She nuzzled her face into his back as he placed his hand over hers.

He stood up, and brought her robe over to her. She put it on slowly, feeling his eyes ravaging her body. He let out a laugh of pure enjoyment and pulled her into a tight hug. He kissed the top of her head as she pulled away, grabbing his hand.

She led him to the door and opened it. "I like these longer visits. You should do them more often." She said, leaning one shoulder against the door post after he had walked past her onto the porch.

"This one was special, I don't know if we'll be able to get this lucky again." He touched her cheek as she smirked at him.

"I'm sure you will figure something out." She punched him lightly in the shoulder, reminding him of the small girl who used to give him a hard time. "You know, one of these days, you're going to stay."

He sighed; he knew she would say it. She had even closed her eyes and stuck out her nose, ready for the expected response. He obliged, kissing her nose and whispered, "Next time."

He squeezed her hand just for a moment, before he turned and walked down the steps into the early morning sunlight. The street was empty as he began walking back towards the direction of the palace. He didn't know why, but for some reason, he stopped in his tracks. _Don't do it…_ he thought to himself.

But he couldn't resist. He looked behind him; she was still standing in the doorway, still leaning against the frame of the door. Her sightless eyes were fixed on the position where he stood, she was still smirking.

His legs moved without thought. He ran back to her, full speed. When he reached the porch, he stopped, standing directly in front of her.

Her face showed signs of confusion. "Sokka, wha-. " Her words were cut off by the forceful kiss he placed on her lips. He savored the taste of her for a moment before pulling away, his hands on her cheeks.

"Not next time." He mumbled quietly. "Now."

**A/N: I hope you all like it XD Please review, I'm dying to know what you think! I think they both might be a tad OOC, but this thought just came to me and I thought it would be a cute one to explore. Thanks for reading 3 I promise the next chapter for 'One More Adventure' will be out soon!**


End file.
